Café Preto
by Christie Bach
Summary: //presente para uma amiguinha muito baka//Bia, tá atrasado mas não repara não// ésse shonen-ai tá hiper light, juro ! //sem sumário porque num sei fazer coisa melhor, mas lê ae, tá valendo. deixe um reviews por favor apelo


_essa é uma fic presente para Bia, uma amiguinha muito ... baka ? eu sou pior xDD mas ... eu + ela é igual a muita doeidera  
enfim, confundi as datas, e estou presenteando-a/parabenizando-a num dia um tanto atrasado né ? é porque ela fazia aniversário no dia 3 de Junho, certo ? e eu acabei confundindo com 10 de Julho (que diferença) e só agora eu me toquei do engano (e qu engano O.O') mesmo assim, eu me lembrei, e o que vale nao é a intenção ?  
então Bia, lembrei só agora (xDD)_

**Banda : **An Cafe

* * *

_**.:Café Preto:.**_

_"Você ainda não sabe ? Você é sempre o primeiro a saber e sempre seberá que eu te amo."_

Uma brisa abafada batia nos corpos de peles alvas cobertas por panos coloridos, o que atraia os olhos de todos. Embora fosse verão, o calor estava suportável.

Eles estavam sentados no Strawberry Swing (1) e pouco se encaravam aproveitando minuto por minuto antes de serem pegos. Enquanto o café de Miku aos poucos perdia o vapor, ele tamborilava a ponta da caneta preta sobre a extremidade da folha. As últimas palavras que ele mesmo escreveu não haviam o agradado, isso explicava o porque de tantos rabiscos e rasuras. Em sua cadeira, com o cotovelo apoiado sobre a mesa do Café (1) e os joelhos relaxadamente dobrados, ele suspirou, o que Bou não deixou de observar, pois encarara mais a folha do que o garoto lourinho durante aquele breve encontro :

- O que tanto rabisca aí, Miku ?

Uma mão havia servido de apoio para sua cabeça baixa com olhos voltados para o papel. Só então, um pouco frustrado, respondeu-o :

- Eu também queria saber ...

Mal tocara seu café, que, agora estava esfriando. Café ... Bou escolheu algo mais doce quando o garçom veio à mesa. Chá verde era melhor, mais doce, mais agradável. Então o garotinho louro o bebericou graciosamente enquanto ainda tinha vapor, ao contrário do café preto de Miku, os olhos do garotinho jaziam sobre ele enquanto tinha os seus baixos, sem encará-lo :

- Ah, deixa isso p'rá lá. - largou a caneta, desistindo de suas rimas.

- Posso ver Miku ?

Ele arrastou o papel com um dedo para o meio da mesa, e com a mesma mão apanhou o café. Bou fixou os olhos na caligráfia de Miku :

_**Samusa ni taerezu**  
Em frente ao calor  
**Nukumori motomeru saki ni aru no wa**  
Eu estou procurando apenas por você  
**kimi dake de Kaiwa mo dekinai  
**Eu não quero imaginar a verdade  
**Aenai genjitsu Souzou suru no mo iyaiya de**  
de me tornar incapaz de conversar ou me encontrar com você  
**Tsubutta mabuta no naka ni hirogatta hoshi no umi mo sunao**  
Mesmo se o mar de estrelas se abrir  
**ni naretara kieru no ni**  
Através de minhas palpebras fechadas  
(2)_

Os olhinhos do garoto louro brilharam enquanto surgia um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios, até que eles se abriram :

- Isso está ótimo, Miku !

No entanto, depois de uma gole de café, ele sorriu de volta como resposta, não expondo os dentes, e sim fazendo seus lábios rosados alargarem-se de forma cortês.

- Sério ? Eu não achei.

- Claro que sim. Ficou muito bom.

Enquanto uma mão segurava o papel, a outra acabara de pousar sobre a mesa, ao lado do chá. Bou leu o pequeno verso uma vez mais, e sentiu um calor seguro sobre a costa de sua mão. Miku sussurou :

- Então é p'rá você ...

O lourinho olhou para sua mão ao lado do chá sendo segurada pela dele. Corou. E quando a mão livre de Miku acariciou sua bochecha, corou violentamente mais. E mais outro sussurro :

- ... Te amo ...

- Miku, obrigado. - disse com um sorrisinho corado no rosto sem ao menos encará-lo. Ele também sentia o mesmo.

O mesmo amor.

_"Agora você sabe, não é ? Eu lhe disse que você sempre será o primeiro a saber que eu te amo."_

**f i m**

* * *

Comentários (in)felizes e (des)necessários da autora mais conhecidos por "notas" :

#isso aqui é necessário#  
bom, essa fic foi revisada por Ana Carolina, meu bolinho de arroz/vice beta n.n' infelizmente ela ainda não tem conta aqui (eu disse A I N D A :3) mesmo assim, a guria me deu bons conselhos p'rá melhorar, e eu só segui alguns (segui ?!) mereço uns tabefes agora #se estapeia# mas ... tá velendo, por isso os agradecimentos especiais vão a ela.

viu como a fic tá light shonen-ai ? sinceramente, eu gostei de escrevê-la, principalmente quando a idéia veio do nadas, e quando eu digo 'do nadas' foi do nadas mesmo. tipo, tava eu escrevendo o trabalho da escola #odeia trabalho esclar e tá cheia deles p'rá fazer# daí a idéia veio e eu escrevi ali mesmo na folha de almaço. :P eu sei que a fic tá curtinha e tals, mas tudo o que eu queria dizer foi bem dito nessas 600 e alguma coisa palavras.

Se tiver OC ,tipo o casalzinho aí, não me apedrejem pelo amor de Deus,porque eu num conheço muito An Cafe, só gamei lá numa música deles e no Bou , é claro #babando pelo Bou# n.n  
o titulo tá nadas a ver, eu sei ¬¬ mas ... né ?

(1) Strawberry Swing é o nome da música do novo album do Coldplay 'Viva la Vida' mas aqui na fic, Strawberry Swing é o nome do Café do amor xDDDD  
(2) trecho da música Bonds-Kizuna do An Cafe

sem mais a dizer, só espero que a Bia tenha gostado. e então, o que me diz ?  
manda um review meu bem #implorando#

bjin  
inté a próxima pessoal o/


End file.
